SubWorld2400/Planets
This Article details the planets of the Tauri System. Planets Albion The second planet in the Yellow Sun Syste, Albion is capital world and is the centre of government for the Commonwealth of Allied Planets, housing the Commonwealth Parliament in the city of Londinium which is highly secured. Albion is one of the wealthiest planets in the system, and is the centre of Western Influence, and is one of the most developed and technologically avaidable planets housnig some of the most wealthy and presitigious citizens of Commonwealth. The buildings on Albion have a Imperial Gothic motif, with the symbol of the planet being the iconic Commonwealth Parliament and the Londinium Tower, modelled after big ben. Albion is one the largest planets in the system, equalling approximately a quarter of the size of Djinn's Bane, the largest gas giant in the system (Jupiter Sized). Albion is a mostly temperate world, rich in fertile soil and evergreen forests, along with rolling hills, reminiscent of the British countryside. Albion was among the first planets to be terraformed, and was completed in 2331, and has become one of the most developed planets in the system. Aurora Aurora is the first gas giant in the Red Sun System, named for its constant aurora caused by violent lightning storms in the upper atomoshpere of the gas giant. The planet has three moons, two of which have been terraformed for human life, while its inner moon, Di Yu, is constantly bombarded by asteroids from Aurora's planetary disk. Astraeus Delphine Djinn's Bane Djinn's Bane is a relatively large Helium-3 gas giant and is he last planet in the Red Sun System and its moons get little in the way of sunlight however their CO2 atmospheres create a greenhouse effect keeping heat in their atmosphere. every 15 years, the proto-star at the edge of the Yellow Sun System, nears Djinn's Bane and causes an average temperature increase on its moons, known as the Second Sun Summer. The gas giants moons resisted Commonwealth control, and formed the Sultanate of Djinn, and each moon is represented as an Emirate in the Council of Emirates in its capital, Alexandria City on Alexandria. The Newtanyi Corporation has the mining rights to the gas giant while the Sultanate claims it, however the Commonwealth has in the past wanted to 'buy' the planet, however with the denial of the Sultanate, and increased tensions between the two institutions. Dunsmuir The fourth planet in the Yellow Sun System, Dunsmuir is a Commonwealth planet with a heavily tiered social structure, with the wealthy of the planet living in gated communities in the most prestigious neighbourhoods of the most prestigious cities and dancing at the most prestigious and opulent balls, while it also harbours a large criminial underworld a stark contrast to its lush forests, pristine cities and brilliant blue seas. Dunsmuir is also known for its famous resort city, New Vegas , attracting many visitors to its themed casinos and resorts. Dunsmuir is a bustling trading planet, particularly in its capital, New Burbank, with its busy dockyards covered by a sea of people buying, selling and trading in the docks endless markets where one could find anything from Yutanyi T-Shirts to live Ostriches sold to the highest bidder. Hades The first planet orbiting the artifical protostar, Dragon's Egg in the Yellow Sun System, Hades is deemed a black-rock unsuitable for terraforming for human life. Hades has a very thick atmoshpere making it very difficult for terraforming, however three separate attempts have been made to terraform the planet but all proved unfruitful. The planet has a surface covered with craters and is believed to be an extra-solar capture. Isis Jiangyin Jiangyin the second planet orbiting the aritifical protstar Dragon's Egg in the Yellow Sun System. Jiangyin is the largest exporter of agricultural products in the system, exporting cattle, wheat, protein and fruits and vegetables to other planets as its main source of income, however Jiangyin is also central in League of Autonomous Planets politics, with the headquarters of the organisation and its military force, aswell as the Inter-Planetary Courts located in Jiangyin's capital city, New Shanghai. Jiangyin is a multi-cultural and multi-ethnic planet, and a fusion culture has arisen on the planet, mostly between Western and Eastern, however cultures such as Russian and Latino Cultures also have a large presence. Jiangyin was terraformed in 2341, and has become known for its rural culture outside of its cities, and has become known as the 'Prairie Paradise.' Kalidasa The South Asian dominated Kalidasa is the fifth planet in the Red Sun System terraformed in 2345. Kalidasa is known for its South Asian and South East Asian dominance, but is not a Capital World, and is a member of the League of Autonomous Planets. Kalidasa's government is known as the'' Bharat'' (Republic), and encompasses the planets moon, Vishnu, along with its provinces. Kalidasa is a semi-arid semi-cold world due to its distance from the sun, and its main exports are agricultural produce and manufactured goods, and along with Jiangyin and Murphy is one of the economic centres of the League. Memphis Murphy Murphy is the fourth planet in the Red Sun System. Murphy was terraformed in 2345, and has become one of the financial and political centres of the League of Autonomous Planets, along with Jiangyin. Murphy has a strong democratic presidential republic which also encomapasses the first two of the planet's moons, Virginia and Georgia. Murphy, like most independent worlds is dominated by agriculture and the collection of resources for export off-world, and has become one of the largest exporters of protein and natural resources to developing planets. Osiris The first/second planet in the Red Sun System Osiris is a double planet along with Isis, orbiting at a barycenter approximately 33,700 km above the surface of planets surface. Osiris and Isis are husband and wife gods in Ancient Egyptian mythology. Osiris is a Commonwealth world, mainly due to its proximity to Memphis, a Capital World in support of the Commonwealth. Osiris is a developed planet and the is a major industrial centre of the Commonwealth., and the planet's capital is Ausir. Rubicon The fifth planet in the Yellow Sun System, Rubicon is a relatively small planet, known for its shallow murky seas from where it gets it name. The planet also has a lush tropical belt, where many tropical fruits can be grown, it is also a major location in the farming of planets for medicines and the smuggling of these plants has become a problem recently, causing the authorities to step up security and restrict landing on the planet, however pilots who know the planet can find a way to land in the wilderness. Rubicon is part of the League of Autonomous Planets, and as with all league planets has a sovereign government within a Presidential Republic with liberal stances towards civil liberties and politics. Rubicon's main source of income and industry being the manufacturing of medicines and exporting of fruits to the wealthier planets. Sinhon The third planet in the Yellow Sun System, Sinhon is the capital of East-Asian Influence in the systems and also maintains its status as a Capital World with a wealthy population. Sinhon is known for its beauty, with its rolling hills, waterfalls, rocky mountains, blue oceans and picturesque oriental style cities. Sinhon is also a major location for the Buddhist Religion, aswell as the several of the major guilds within the Commonwealth and Inter-Planetary Guilds. Sinhon is also one of the centres of Commonwealth Politics and bureaucracy, while Albion is central in the government of the Commonwealth. Sinhon has offices of several of the Commonwealth's largest departments, such as the Ministry of Trade due to the guild presence of the planet. Sinhon's capital, Deng'Shi (City of Light) is the largest city in the system, followed by Londinium on Albion. Landing on the planet is restricted in order to keep the planet's beauty intact, there are only three lanes above the planet where space and atmospheric traffic may fly over, being at the centre of the planet. Three Waters The sixth planet in the Red Sun System, Three Waters, named for its three large oceans, is a large planet with a large surface water percentage, with over 85% of the planets surface covered in water. The planet was a major source of water for planet's undergoing terraforming, which require a large amount of water. Three Waters a largely undeveloped planet and a member of the League of Autonomous Planets, along with is two moons, Canton and Shepard's Moon. Three Waters is also the location of major shipyards for the LAP, aswell as the major starship stripping plant, aswell as a booming business in exporting fish and water. Three Waters has an allegedly corrupt government body and has been criticised for its corruption by other League members, with unlike other planetary governments does not include the planet's three moons. Zeus Moons Adelphi Second, and smallest moon of Delphine, Adelphi is a privately owned moon used by the Newtanyi Corporation for testing and manufacturing, aswell as its own headquarters. The company also lets out areas of the moon for other major corporaitons. Adelphi is one of the smallest celestial bodies to undergo terraforming in the system, with a diameter of 989 km, it is only 19 km more than the required diameter for terraforming. Alexandria The second, and largest moon of Giant Giant Djinn's Bane, Alexandria is mostly arid moon, with a lush forest belt. The planet is the capital of the Sultanate of Djinn, and was the founding member of the institution. Alexandria has the largest population of Djinn's Bane's four moons, and is the most developed. Alexandria is named after the Egyptian city on the Mediterannian Coast. Amargosa -? Anubis First moon of Gas Giant Djinn's Bane, Anubis has a retrograde orbit, often pushing it through the gas gaint's small planetary disc, which causes a beautiful meteor shower in the moon's upper atmosphere, however can also de a danger, as some larger objects can penetrate the atmosphere and hit the moon's surface. As a result the moon has a relatively small population, also due to the immense heat caused by radiation from the Gas Giant. Anubis is a member of the Sultanate of Djinn, and is named after the Egyptian God of Afterlife and Mummification. Aphrodite First and largest of Delphine's three moons, Aphrodite is home to a large tourism industry, due to its warm climate, long beaches, flat land and shallow seas, covered with Luxury Resorts, Casinos and Entertainment, however at a steep price, with a night at one of the most prestigious resorts costing over a thousand credits. Aphrodite is also home to a large permanent population scattered across the planet in large cities. Aphrodite is one of the largest moons in the system. Aphrodite, along with its planet, is a member of the Commonwealth of Allied Planets. Ariel The third and smallest moon of Delphine, Ariel has a pale blue hue when viewed from space, and has a sizeable population for its small size. Ariel is a member of the Commonwealth of Allied Planets. Canton The second and largest moon of Three Waters, Canton is a largely undeveloped and untamed moon, dotted with small towns and trading posts on its mostly flat surface, it is a stark contrast to the developed moons of the Capital Planets. Canton, along with its planet, Three Waters, is a member of the League of Autonomous Planets. Cobalt First moon of the Gas Giant Zeus, Cobalt's surface is almost entirely mountainous, and as a result has few uses and a small population most of which work in the planet's many mines. Cobalt, along with the rest of Zeus' moons is a member of the League of Autonomous Planets. Damietta Second moon of Gas Giant, Djinn's Bane, Damietta is the industrial centre of the Sultanate, being the location of the Sultante's main Starship stripping plant. Damietta is a cold world, being at the outer edges of the Red Sun System, however the CO2 in its atmosphere keeps in as much earth as possible. Di Yu Di Yu, meaning Hell in Chinese, the first moon of gas giant Elphame, is a largely mountanious small moon, named for its frequent meteor showers and seismic activity, and as a result as a small population of hardy individuals who mostly work in mining, agriculture, and the moon's main export, Clay and live ne'er ground in pressure controlled habitats due to the planets unfinished terraforming. Di Yu is a member of the League of Autonomous Planets. Eavesdown -Albion Harrow The third moon of Murphy, Harrow is a small moon whos terraforming was financed by the Harrow Family in 2349, one of the most powerful families in the system. Harrow is now home to a small population spread out across the moons nutouriously flat meadows. The moon also holds the Harrow Estate and has a ogliarchic democratic government that became independent from Murhpy unlike the planets other two moons, which are currently under the governance of Muprhy's democratic government. Haven -Albion Helm -Astraeus Hera -Astraeus Khepri -Djinn Luck Third moon of Three Waters, Luck's terraforming has never been quite completed, with the levels of carbon in its atmosphere higher than normal, Luck is home to a very small population and has no official organised government system but has agreements with the government of Three Waters for supplies of food, medicine and other imports. Luxor -Memphis Mesa Second moon of gas giant Astraeus, Mesa is known for its beautiful rock formations and Mesas from here it gains its name. Mesa was Terraformed in 2354 and today is a thriving mining planet covered in frontier settlements out of its major cities. Mesa has its own government with a Presidential Republic which is a member of the League of Autonomous Planets. Miyazaki Newhall -Rubicon Palmyra -Memphis Shepard's Moon -Three Waters Sierra -Astraeus Thora -Zeus Verde -Astraeus Virginia Virginia is the first moon of the planet Murphy, known for its long tundras Virginia is a predominantly agricultural undeveloped moon, under the governance of Murphy's democratic government. Virginia was terraformed in 2359, and was among the last celestial bodies to be terraformed. Vishnu The moon of Kalidasa, Vishnu, is one of the largest moons in the system, and like Kaliadasa, has a large Indian and Central Asian population, and has a warm climate and mountainous terrain. Vishnu is a member of the League of Autonomous Planets, and is governed by the Bharat of Kalidasa. Vishnu is named after the Hindu god. Xiaojie The only moon of Sinhon, Xiajie a portmentau of Xiaoshijie meaning 'Small World' in Standard Chinese, it the second main influence of East Asian culture in the system, which is the most prevalent and major culture. Xiaojie itself is a relatively large moon, approximately a quarter of the size of Sinhon. The moon, like Sinhon, is known for its beautiful landscape and attracts many visitors. The moon has a mountainous landscape dotted with small ornate mountainside towns and temples high in the mountains. The moon only has several major cities, and its capital also the largest, is Lianjuang. Yangtze Zircon One of few inhabited failed Terraformed bodies, Zircon first moon of Zeus is rich in mineral wealth and hosts a small population who live entirely underground. Zircon has no official government but is protected by the League of Autonmous Planets Defence Force, and the Virgon Corporation is in charge of its resource extraction operations. Category:SubWorld 2400